


Wild Is The Wind

by Lwritings



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Scared Sander, Thunder and Lightning, just really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwritings/pseuds/Lwritings
Summary: One night Robbe discovers Sander's fear of thunderstorms. Robbe is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Wild Is The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! I'm back with a new and once again very fluffy fic. It's a bit short, but at least something ;) I hope you like it!

It’s a hot summer night, but despite the heat, a brunette boy is still touching the hand of his boyfriend sleeping next to him because he just has to feel him in some type of way. Both of them are in a deep sleep, snoring slightly after having a fun day. They spend the day at the pool. The only place where they could at least cool down a bit and make their way through the hottest hours.

A loud bang wakes up Robbe from his deep sleep. He sees another spark of lightning even through his closed eyes and realizes there is a thunderstorm going on outside. Robbe sighs happily at the thought of his room finally cooling down a bit. He really has a thing for thunderstorms after a hot day. The sound of the rain tapping against the window and the wind blowing cool air through his room is everything.

Robbe moves a bit to get into a new comfortable position, ready to fall asleep again until he feels Sander move in the bed. He hears the sound of sheets moving around. Robbe remembered that he had put the thin layer at the end of his bed, not wanting to lay under anything since it was just too hot. He guessed Sander had probably gotten cold somehow.

Once again the sound of angry clouds flow through the room and he hears Sander shifting again in the bed, while letting out a small whimper. Robbe’s brain becomes more awake with that. He opens his eyes and is surprised by the side of a big pile of blankets.

“Sander..?” Robbe says quietly into the dark. A tiny voice comes from under the big pile. “Yeah?” Robbe immediately recognizes how his voice isn’t strong and confident like it normally is. Worry starts to flow through Robbe’s body. “Are you okay?” he quickly asks.

When there is a loud bang again he sees the body shrieking under the blankets, curling up even more. “Yea.” A shaky voice says, not sounding sure about his answer at all. A small smile starts to curl on Robbe’s lips, realizing what was going on. “You’re scared of the thunder, aren’t you?” 

“No I’m not.” Sander says trying to sound more confident, but the quiver in his voice betrays him. Robbe’s grin starts to grow wider. The always teasing and confident Sander is scared of thunder. Robbe scoots closer to Sander and moves his hand towards the pile in front of him, slowly lifting up the blankets to see a very scared and shaky boy hiding under it. Big eyes filled with fear are looking up at him and Robbe can’t help but think how adorable he looks this way. With another loud rumble Sander quickly shoots his fingers up to his ears, trying to stop hearing the loud noise. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Robbe says with a soft voice, while slowly removing Sander’s fingers from his ears. “It’s just a thunderstorm, nothing to be scared of.” Sander looks at him with big eyes, not looking convinced by any word he just heard Robbe say. “But it’s so loud and just all the lightning.” Sander tells him. Slowly Robbe removes a bit of the blankets off Sander and reaches for the shaking body in front of him. He pulls Sander closer, holding his head in the crook of his neck. Sander immediately hugs him back tightly. Robbe brings his fingers up to Sander’s hair to stroke it, trying to calm him down. 

“Why did you never tell me you are afraid of thunder?” Robbe asks curiously, processing the newfound fear of his boyfriend. “Well it’s not really something to be proud of.” Sander responds, confidence growing in his voice. Robbe chuckles softly. “Why are you scared of it though? Thunderstorms are actually one of my favourite things about the summer.” Sander’s head shoots up from where it was hidden in Robbe’s neck. “What? How can you possibly like the loud noise and the jump scare you get every 2 minutes?” disbelieve visibly showing on his face.

“It’s not that loud.” Robbe argues. “And yeah I find it pretty powerful or something and just knowing that I’m safe in a house. It makes me relax.” Sander is quiet for a bit, but then says, “No I still hate it. I genuinely don’t get how people enjoy it.” 

For a moment Robbe thinks that the thunderstorm had started to pass, since it had been pretty quiet outside. But then a sharp lightning directly followed by an even louder bang almost shakes the entire room. Sander shrieks and quickly bring his fingers up to his ears again hiding in Robbe’s body. “I hate it, I hate it, I hate it.” Sander says waiting for the loud noise to be over. Robbe can’t deny that this was indeed a pretty intense storm. The whole room lit up every few seconds and it sounded like the thunder was right above their heads.

“Shh.. it’s gonna be okay.” He hugs Sander even tighter, drawing circles on his arm and his other hand still stroking his bleached hair. The cold air that had been flowing through the room started to cause goose bumps on Robbe’s arms. He carefully grabs the sheets that were still laying behind Sander and spreads it over the two of them. “You’re safe here.” Robbe says quietly while giving a kiss on Sander’s forehead. “I will always protect you.” He feels Sander’s body slowly start to relax again and Robbe feels relief flow through his body.

Then an idea pops into Robbe’s head, hoping Sander would appreciate it. Robbe releases one of his arms and stretches his hand to the bedside table. Sander looks up, curiosity written over his face because of Robbe’s sudden movement. Robbe grabs his phone, startled by the bright light at first, so he quickly turns down the brightness. His finger tap on the screen, searching for the Spotify app and the right playlist.

The sound of Wild Is The Wind from David Bowie starts to flow through the room and he hears Sander huff out a laugh. Robbe lays his phone beside him on the bed and then turns around to cuddle Sander again. They lay in silent for a bit, listening to the song and trying to ignore the thunder from outside. Sander still squirms every once in a while when a particularly loud thunder is being heard through the room, but he stopped covering his ears and instead hugs Robbe tighter. Robbe then quietly starts to sing along with the lyrics.

You  
Kiss me  
With your kiss  
My life begins

“I can’t believe you’re singing the lyrics a 100% flawless for once.” Sander says, a big smirk written all over his face with a small twinkle in his eyes. Robbe smiles. “I really like this one from him.” he tells him softly. Robbe thinks back to the day he met Sander and when he was also introduced to his love for David Bowie right away. Ever since that day Robbe couldn’t help but listen to the artist too, just because the guy that he fell in love with was a big fan. He started to actually like some of Bowie’s songs, but he’s still not quite sure if it’s because it reminds him of the love of his life or if he really does enjoy the songs as well. “Well I think my job is done here then.” Sander responds. “I finally made you a David Bowie fan too.” 

“Well it’s a bit hard being your boyfriend and not turn into a fan if 90% of your conversations are about him.” Sander snorts and playfully pushes against Robbe’s shoulder. “It’s not thát bad. And besides, you love me for it though.” Robbe of course couldn’t deny that. “Hmm.. maybe a tiny little bit.” He says as he holds up his hand, showing only a small space between his thumb and his index finger. They both smile at each other and then Sander leans in for Robbe’s lips. 

They kiss. Slowly and sofly making out, letting their lips move nicely together. Hands going into the others hair or holding the others waist. It will always surprise Robbe how happy it still makes him to kiss Sander and how the butterflies make their way through his whole body every single time. Even if he has kissed him plenty of times now, he will never get enough of it. Sander leans back after some time. It could’ve been seconds, minutes or hours, but for Robbe time doesn’t exist when Sander’s lips are on his. Sander lays his head just a few inches away from the boy in front of him with a satisfied smile on his face. Robbe sighs happily.

When they’re quiet for a bit Robbe only hears the sound of David Bowie quietly playing in the background and the rain pouring outside. There was no sign of angry clouds or a sharp lightning lighting up the whole room. Robbe voices the thoughts in his head. “I think the thunder has passed away.” He sees Sander slowly moving his head to stare at the window and realizing it indeed was gone. Robbe lets out a big yawn with Sander following right after. 

“Thank you for being there for me tonight.” Sander says with a genuine expression. “I’ve never felt this safe during a thunderstorm. Not even when I was little and laying in my mom’s bed.” Robbe’s heart melts, not only at the compliment, but also at the thought of a small and scared Sander, crawling into his mom’s bed looking for safety. 

“Always.” Robbe replies with a soft smile. “I’m really glad I could be here for you and help you.” Sander smiles and quickly gives him a short peck on the lips. Robbe then yawns again and he feels the tiredness creeping back into his body, realizing how it still is in the middle of the night and they should probably go back to sleep. Robbe rolls over to grab his phone and quickly shuts down the Spotify app before putting it back on the bedside table. 

When Robbe lays on his back again Sander immediately puts his head on Robbe’s shoulder and intertwines their legs. He wraps his arm around Robbe’s waist and sighs happily. Robbe wraps his arms around the older boy laying on top of him. “I think it’s time to catch up on some sleep.” The brunette boy says. “Yeah I’m also getting pretty tired.” Sander tells him as he hugs the other boy even closer, getting into an even more comfortable position.

“Sleep well.” Robbe says and gives a kiss on Sander’s forehead. 

“Sleep well.”

And from this night on, in every thunderstorm, Sander is wrapped up and safe in Robbe’s arms. Sheltered in their own little bubble, away from the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! Wishing you a beautiful day or night! <3


End file.
